Isabella Kissed Me
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Isabella kisses Phineas, thinking it will win him over. All it does is drive him into someone else's arms though.


Ferb stared at his brother as the redhead paced the room. He was comfused as to what was making the redhead pace in the first place. Phineas never paced. One only paces when one is worried or stressed. And Phineas is never worried, nor stressed.  
>Maybe he was confused? But confused about what?<br>Ferb groaned internally  
>"Are you going to tell me why you are pacing any time soon?" he finally spoke<br>Phineas halted in his movements and looked over to his brother.  
>"Isabella kissed me" he stated after a moment of silence, then resumed his pacing<br>Ferb winced internally. He should have known she would make a move before he could.  
>"And thats a bad thing?" Phineas was avoiding his gaze so he had to speak<br>Phineas didn't reply, but Ferb noticed tears welling up in the teens eyes. His eyes widened in alarm and he stood and walked over to Phineas. He stopped the teen in his movements and lifted the redheads chin so he had no choice but to face him.  
>'Whats wrong?' his eyes asked<br>Phineas searched Ferb's eyes for a moment before sighing  
>"Isabella kissed me" he stated again "thats part of whats wrong" Ferb furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "I don't like her back, and it's going to hurt her" Ferb had to restrain his triumphant grin at the sound of that, and held his arms open for a hug.<br>Phineas immediately accepted the gesture, a weak smile crossing his face.  
>"thanks Ferb" Ferb tightened his grip on the teen in response, then remembered Isabella was only part of the problem.<br>"Whats the other part of the problem?" he asked softly. With Phineas in his arms there was no other options. It was speak, or push him away. And there was no way in the hottest hell he was pushing him away.  
>Phineas however moved away at the sound of that, and resumed pacing.<br>Ferb furrowed his brows worriedly  
>"Ferb" Phineas stated and the British teen looked up at him "I think Im gay. Well... not gay... well- I mean... I don't like men!" he finally exclaimed "I just... there's this one guy that... I fell in love with" the redhead shrugged, sinking to the ground and putting his face in his hands.<br>Ferb knelt beside him and placed a hand on the teens leg gently. Phineas peeked through his fingers and stared at the hand for a moment, before slowly reaching out and placing one of his own hands over it. Ferb offered a soft smile at his brother, whom smiled in return.  
>"you don't think Im a freak?" he rasped, a few tears spilling over and trailing down his cheeks<br>Ferb reached his free hand up and cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb as he shook his head.  
>"... thanks Ferb" Ferb was confused, and furrowed his eyebrows. Phineas just shook his head and leaned forward so his free cheek was pressed against his brothers chest, his other cheek still held by the green haired teens hand.<br>Ferb rested his cheek on Phineas' head, smiling softly.  
>The two sat there for what could have been hours, quite content until Phineas' phone rang. He moved away and crawled across the floor to his bed to get it. When he saw it was Isabella calling though he took the battery out of his phone and tossed it back onto the bed with a sigh. He looked back to where he had left Ferb and jumped, shouting in shock when Ferb was right behind him. The other teen grinned devilishly at his brother and held out a hand. Phineas eyed it, then took it and allowed Ferb to pull him to his feet.<br>When they were standing Ferb cupped Phineas' cheeks and tilted his head so they were staring into each other's eyes. Phineas' cheeks were turning a deep red as he stared in silence at his brother.  
>"Phineas" Ferb whispered, sending shivers down the redheads spine<br>"y-yes Ferb?" he stuttered, his heart racing in his chest  
>Ferb didnt answer, leaning down until their lips were brushing. Phineas squeaked, his heart thudding painfully.<br>"Phineas" Ferb whispered once more, their lips brushsing as he spoke  
>"y-yes?"<br>"can I tell you a secret?" Phineas couldn;t find his voice anymore, so he just nodded slightly "I love you"  
>Without waiting for a response he closed the remaining distance between their lips. Phineas shivered, eagerly returning the kiss. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Ferb would return his feelings. He had been chasing the British teenager like a love sick puppy for five years now.<br>Ferb restrained himself, forcing himself to wait for Phineas to deepen the kiss so he was sure he wasn't pressuring the teen.  
>As their lips moved together softly Phineas couldnt help but crave more. His hands reached up and twined around Ferbs neck, pulling him closer and increasing the pressure of the kiss. Ferb held back a grin.<br>When they parted they only moved far enough to be able to breathe, their lips still brushing.  
>"w-wow" Phineas gasped<br>Ferb grinned, wiggling his eyebrows  
>Phineas' cheeks darkened to a furious red and he smiled nervously.<br>"I love you" he told his brother  
>"and I love you" Ferb whispered before reconnecting their lips.<p> 


End file.
